Sweet Dreams
by NiennaAngel
Summary: OishixShishido Pointless fluff. Shishido angsts so Oishi makes him happy. Lame summary, I know. Please read anyway.


So I'm back with a pairing that is slightly crack, but I've seen it enough that I feel safe in saying that it's not total crack. Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

Shishido wasn't used to being jealous. It wasn't in his nature to envy others because he knew he could get almost everything he wanted. All he had to do was work for it and eventually it would be his. That didn't work on the current object of his desire. Maybe that's why he was feeling so very jealous. The redhead currently hanging all over said object of desire wasn't even a threat to his relationship. He had to keep reminding himself that he had already gotten what he wanted. He had already won, but that didn't mean he was confident about it.

Shishido wasn't used to feeling unconfident either. He only went into things feeling confident that he could win or accomplish whatever his goal was. Only things had changed and he was never confident anymore where his boyfriend was concerned. His eyes were focused so intently on the doubles pairing that it really wasn't a surprise when his boyfriend of a month looked up at him concerned. Shishido walked away from the large group of tennis players knowing his boyfriend would follow.

"If you keep glaring at Eiji like that he's going to drop dead one of these days." Shishido turned to face his boyfriend with an annoyed look. Oishi sighed softly at the look. "What's wrong Ryo? You act like you're afraid I'll leave you for the next guy to show an interest in me." Shishido briefly met concerned green eyes before turning his gaze to his shoes. He heard a soft sigh as he was tugged into a tight embrace. "That's not going to happen so stop worrying."

"Easier said than done especially with the way Kikumaru hangs all over you." He heard a soft laugh and tilted his head back. "What's so funny?"

"You have no room to talk when it comes to clingy doubles partners. Ootori's suffering from a serious case of sempai worship. It's annoying to watch."

"Annoying? How so?" Shishido frowned. He knew that Oishi was confident in their relationship so he couldn't possibly think that Ootori was a threat to them.

"It's annoying because I feel like I'm missing a large portion of the story." Oishi loosened his hold on Shishido's waist so that they could look at each other more easily.

Shishido blinked as he caught the meaning between the words. "I never dated Choutarou. He's too clingy." Oishi laughed softly again. "What about you and Kikumaru?"

"We went out on one date in eighth grade that was more of us hanging out and watching TV than anything else. Are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." Oishi watched as what could best be described as a pout crossed Shishido's lips.

"That's too bad. I bet you'd be really cute if you were jealous." Shishido opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. He leaned up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss as his arms wound around Oishi's neck. Shishido gasped as a familiar hand slipped up his back to hold him closer. They parted slowly staying close enough that their foreheads were touching. "Want to ditch our teams and get an early dinner?"

Shishido nodded. "Call your mom and tell her you'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

Oishi raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that we have sex tonight? We haven't been dating that long." Oishi was teasing, but that didn't stop Shishido's blush.

"No" Shishido retorted flatly. "I'm suggesting that I don't want you spending time with anyone but me tonight."

"You are jealous" Oishi teased softly.

"So?"

"You're cute just like I thought you would be. I like your plan though."

"Good. Now let's go before Atobe decides to call a regulars meeting to discuss the outcome of today's matches and what we'll be doing to improve for next time."

Oishi took Shishido's hand and started walking towards the exit. "He actually does that to you?" Shishido nodded. "Tezuka only ever discusses it with Inui and me. The others would never make it through awake. Even if they did they would only complain."

"You're vice-captain so I get that, but Inui?"

"Shishido!" The brunette cringed as he looked over his shoulder at his captain who had called his name. "Ore-sama should not need to tell you that there is a meeting as soon as the bus gets back to school. Any absence will be inexcusable."

Shishido clenched his teeth as he tried to hold his tongue. "Gomen Atobe, but Ryo has plans with me tonight that he can't cancel." With that said Oishi tugged lightly on Shishido's hand. "He can yell at Tezuka."

"Won't you get in trouble with Tezuka then?"

"I'll probably have to run twenty laps at our next practice, but it's nothing I can't handle." Shishido smiled softly as he tightened his fingers around Oishi's hand.

------------------

Oishi pulled Shishido down onto the couch as the movie started. Shishido had picked an action movie that Oishi didn't really want to see, but Shishido wanted to watch it so Oishi would amuse himself by watching Shishido. "Why do you always agree to watch action movies with me when you don't like them?"

Oishi shifted and adjusted their positions so that they were lying on the couch together. "You like them. That's reason enough for me."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "You're a strange one." Oishi kissed his temple as Shishido turned his attention to the movie. Oishi started pressing light kisses to the side of Shishido's neck successfully distracting him from the movie before it really got started. Shishido shifted and turned so that he was facing his affectionate boyfriend. Their lips met in a soft kiss as Shishido made himself more comfortable in Oishi's arms.

Oishi pulled back and placed a light kiss on Shishido's forehead. "I didn't mean to distract you from your movie." Shishido rolled his eyes, but turned back around to watch the rest of the movie with only a few distractions for Oishi.

------------------

Oishi wasn't surprised when the movie ended and Shishido was sound asleep. He had been giving his boyfriend a back massage for the last half hour or so which always got Shishido to relax enough to fall asleep. Oishi shifted and pulled Shishido closer before pressing a light kiss to his temple. "Sweet dreams Ryo" he whispered as he let his eyes slide shut and sleep take him.

* * *

Please, please, please leave a review! 


End file.
